


The Politics of Attraction

by Isolde_Blue (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Politics, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Isolde_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dr. John Watson MP, shadow minister for health and married man becomes acquainted with Sherlock Holmes deputy PM for the opposition party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parliament is in session

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my new WIP inspired by the fact that Mycroft could totally be a sleazy 'Tory' Prime minister!! enjoy!  
> Issie x

After a crushing defeat at the last election based on their NHS and war policies the Labour Party receives a huge shake up, including the appointment of a new party leader 'Greg Lestrade' former chief of police. And new shadow minister for health 'Dr John Watson' former war hero wounded in action and registered GP.

 

FUCK, FUCK, FUCK is what John thinks as he prepares for his first day in the house of commons. Why the hell had he listened to Harry when she suggested he get in touch with Greg Lestrade, new leader of the labour party and former chief of police. Who by chance had arrested one Harriet Susan Watson 8 times for being drunk and disorderly. He had only mentioned in passing that he was interested in helping army veterans getting the care they deserve! And now here he is 18 months later an MP! An MP for fucks sake! His father would be spinning in his grave. Now or never he thinks as he knots his tie, buttons up his new suit jacket and kisses his wife goodbye as he sets off for Westminster.

He attends a meeting with Greg and the rest of the shadow cabinet then it's time to enter the house of commons as the losing party from the last election.

He is given insight on the new Prime Minister and his cabinet briefly before he enters.

The main man and new Prime Minister is one Mycroft Holmes. Educated at Eaton and then Oxford where he graduated with a first in Politics and Economics. He was made a Junior MP for the Conservative Party at the tender age of 21 and now at 43 he has the top job every politician strives for Prime Minister. Of course his rise through the ranks hasn't been without controversy, the break up of his marriage to his university sweetheart Jayne Anthea Ford- Holmes was dogged by rumours of his un -faithfulness and homosexuality and then the sudden appointment of his younger brother Sherlock Holmes as his deputy raised a few eyebrows, particularly as Sherlock seemed to come out of no where. A rumour in the press is that Sherlock was a child prodigy educated at Harrow and then Cambridge when half way through his second year he suffered a burnout and turned to cocaine. The associated press have been speculating that he has spent the last 3 years in a private rehabilitation facility in India but those rumours however are unfounded.

John is stood outside the house of lords talking to his old university pal Mike Stamford when he is knocked over by a six foot whirlwind dressed in a suit that surely came from Savile Row.  
" Hey why don't you mind where you're going" John shouts at the tall man when he's back on his feet.  
The man turns on his heel to face John and begins, "Dr John Watson I presume,Oh new suit and tie, your wife was obviously keen for you to impress on your first day in parliament, would she still be so keen for you to impress if she knew that while you were serving in Afghanistan you participated in homosexual relations with two colleagues, this being the reason for your impotence not the PTSD that you so cursedly blame it upon. You manage to maintain an erection and ejaculate whilst your masturbating to the gay pornography you have hidden on your laptop..." The tall man cannot finish his sentence before the fist of John Watson hits him squarely in the jaw and knocks him to the ground. " Who the fuck do you think you are coming around here and making assumptions about me and my marriage!" John angrily shouts, "The name's Sherlock Holmes and I don't make assumptions, just deductions" comes the voice from the ground.

FUCK, BOLLOCKS and SHITE I've just decked the deputy PM is what. Is screaming in John's head.


	2. Parliamentary Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the lovely people who have already read and left kudos! You've inspired me to write and post another chapter so soon! Thank you and enjoy  
>  Issie x

Parliament was full of the usual bickering and 'handbags at dawn' bitchiness John fully expected. What he didn't expect was that Greg would ask him to stand and speak about his experiences of the neglectful care system for wounded soldiers and their families. Which only served to launch Mycroft and his party into a tirade about how the Labour Party had left this country in ruins and that the economic crisis took precedence over all over political matters. Which of course sent Greg into a rant about how the Conservative Party were a bunch of upper middle-class toffs who deemed financial wealth above the well being of others. John sort of zoned out when he started hearing sentences like 'Karl Marx was right about the bougeoise'. His attention was recaptured when he noticed that Sherlock Holmes kept stealing glances at him. He threw the dirtiest look he could muster in Sherlock's direction only for it to be met with an icy glare and the abrupt turn of the deputy PM's head, John smiled to himself when he saw that one of Sherlock's perfectly sculptured cheekbones was starting to bruise as a result of their earlier altercation.

Sherlock HATED politics. He was bullied into his present career by Mycroft, who swore to him that if he didn't clean his act up and find a respectable career then he would inform 'Mummy' that Sherlock didn't infact have a breakdown and go backpacking in India as part of his recovery, but that Mycroft found him on his knees in an alley in Hackney sucking off a drug dealer in exchange for cocaine and banished him to rehab abroad. He's thinking about how incredibly dull his life has become when he notices that his sparring partner from earlier John Watson has stood up and started speaking. Sherlock had deduced from watching John earlier that the injury that brought him back from Afghanistan had been more psychologically damaging than physically. Hearing John speak about his time in hospital and the therapy he received afterwards caught piqued Sherlock's attention. Never would he of imagined the level of suffering the pleasant little man in his 'safe' suit underwent and came through almost unscathed. Sherlock looks him over as he sits down seeing if there is anymore he can deduce about this John Watson he is however shaken from his deduction when he catches John's eye and John throws him a look so disdainful it gives Sherlock goose bumps. Maybe John Watson isn't as dull and suburban as he had previously thought.

All the way back to his and Sarah's townhouse John can't seem to think of anything other than Sherlock Holmes. Who does he think he is, Talking about my marriage like that, Then sitting in the commons quiet as a mouse. The more he replays Sherlock's behaviours over in his head the more frustrated he gets.

"Sarah, I'm home" John calls into the townhouse. "In the kitchen, love" Sarah calls back. John walks upto the kitchen to find his beautiful fair-skinned wife making supper. He walks over to her wraps his arms around her from behind and nuzzles the back of her neck. "First day not go so good?" She asks. He remains where he is and starts ranting about the aloof ignorant prick that is Sherlock Holmes. "John" Sarah says breathlessley and grinds her curvy bottom into John's half-hard cock. John hadn't even realised he was becoming aroused, it has been months since he could get an erection whilst trying to be intimate with his wife. He starts to kiss the creamy skin of Sarah's neck, kisses turning to bites before he drags her to her knees, one hand firmly gripped in her hair and starts to grind his growing erection against her cheek. He can feel himself throbbing and twitching. Heat thrumming through his veins. He removes his know very large cock from his pants and places it at Sarah's lips. She licks the shaft up and down before moving to pay attention to his sensitive head, sucking lightly on the head, swirling her tongue into the now weeping slit before taking him in her mouth as far as she could. Hollowing out her cheeks and sucking him hard whilst bobbing her head up and down trying to fit more of his hot prick into her mouth and moaning obscenely. John has his head thrown back, eyes squeezed tightly closed. It feels so fucking good he hasn't had his cock sucked since Bill Murray did the honours in the back of an armoured jeep in Afghanistan. It isn't enough though and soon he is thrusting hard and fast into Sarah's mouth, hips juddering as his movements became jerky. Eyes still tightly closed he is alarmed to discover that in his imagination when he looks down he can't see Sarah's fair hair or her peaches and cream complexion but the raven curls, diamond cut cheekbones and frankly pornographic lips of Sherlock Holmes. He moans deeply and pants at that and cums hard and fast in Sarah's mouth and on her chin and cheeks. When he opens his eyes and catches sight of his wife, lips swollen, chin dripping with cum it should make him want to throw her down and fuck her right through the kitchen table, but to John it was like someone had thrown ice-water all over his libido. He panics, bile-rising excuses himself and makes his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind himself and turning the shower on to disguise the sounds of his sobbing and wretching. He was right that posh twat was right, I'm not impotent I just can't sustain an erection thinking about my wife anymore. He sinks to the floor and rests his head against the cool tiled wall while trying to understand how he just came like a 17 year old while thinking about a posh twat he's met only once and didn't like.

Sherlock arrives home to 221b Baker St to be greeted by a fussing Mrs. Hudson, "I watched you on BBC Parliament dear, you didn't say much. Mind you that brother of yours had a lot to say didn't he. Arguing with that lovely Lestrade, he used to be a policeman Sherlock did you know? He helped me out once when my Eddie was in one of his moods. And ooh that Dr Watson seems a nice chap Sherlock, did you get to meet him? Are you allowed to talk to him, with him being on the otherside?" Mrs Hudson rambles following Sherlock up the stairs only to have the door slammed in her face.

Sherlock settles on the sofa and rubs his tired eyes wincing when he catches the bruise where John Watson had punched him earlier. Sherlock was surprised that such an unassuming little man had it in him. He already knew about Afghanistan at that point but the Army Doctors aren't there to fight, they don't have that same 'kill or be killed' mentality as infantry soldiers have.   
There's something different about John Watson, man of many secrets and Sherlock smiles to himself as he imagines uncovering them all.

 

Greg Lestrade arrives home to be greeted by his wife of 22 years Amanda. "I saw you and Mycroft going at each other hammer and tongs again, honestly Greg I know you and he are on opposing sides in the political arena, but you have known him since you were both at Oxford. You used to be so close. You and he were joined at the hip when we first started courting and now its as if you never knew each other and I'll still never understand why he refused to come to our wedding? I hope that isn't what all this resentment is still about Greg its been 22 years" Amanda says without stopping to take a breath.  
" No it has nothing to do with our wedding, we had a minor difference of opinion before the wedding and Mycroft has chosen to spend the last 22 years choosing to ignore the fact I even exist! He didn't even get in contact when you gave birth to Sophie, the man is an arrogant, supercilious, proud fool" Lestrade. Wearily spat out before heading off to the shower, memories of his and Mycroft's 'close' friendship playing over in his head, and how different things could of been between them. Guilt starts to seep into his conscience so he turns. The shower radio on to one of this classic rock station in attempt to distract himself from thoughts of Mycroft Bloody Stubborn Holmes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Karl Marx reference I had to sit through a 2 hour sociology lecture today on Marxism theories Vs Functionalism theories and I almost lost the will to live! Thankfully 2 pints of guinness saved me and I was able to start writing this story you're reading :)


	3. Public Opinions

*** Add notes isn't working grrr! So sorry for the delay in posting this chapter and the shortness of it I currently have 3 assignments a UCAS app and a research project on the go at college as well as working too! Mad busy ATM!! Enjoy Issie x ****

 

"Mr Holmes, The Guardian, The Daily Express and The Independent are running stories about Dr Watson's speech in Parliament last week, We seem to have faired badly, given your comments that the economy was more important than Healthcare for Soldiers injured in action" Mycroft is told by his press secretary.

"I understand, we need to find a way to show our support in this field, we're lacking in this area of expertise, Labour have a Trump card in Dr Watson, they're almost guaranteed votes from the military families and supporters. We need to show the public that we are dedicated to this cause. Schedule a cabinet meeting for this afternoon, I'll have a solution by the end of today." Mycroft instructs his P.O.

"Sherlock, Sebastian, Jayne, and other members of the cabinet I have scheduled this meeting to address the Dr Watson situation. Since he discussed his time in Afghanistan during parliament, the press are painting Labour as the caring, sharing party headed by an ex police commissioner and they have a war hero as an MP! And again this is making us look like a bunch of spoiled upper middle class brats who only care about money and status. We need to investigate the healthcare offered to wounded soldiers and the assistance they receive when they return home." Mycroft explains.

"Well my main concern is trying to drag us out of the economic disaster the last party left us in, I have no time for trivial matters such as this" Says Chancellor of the Exchequer Sebastian Wilkes, before promptly exiting.

"Maybe we should ask to meet with Dr. Watson and we could discuss the situation with him? I know its almost unheard of to be 'consorting with the opposition' but I truly feel his knowledge and experiences will help us immensely" suggests the ex Mrs Mycroft Holmes.

"Excellent idea Jayne, I'd suggest you met with him but I need you to stay focused on the national security situation, I of course can't speak to Dr Watson I'm far to busy running the country. No there's only one thing for it you'll have to meet with Dr. Watson, Sherlock" Mycroft smugly instructs.

The last time I spoke to John Watson he punched me in the face. Thinks Sherlock.

"Of course Prime Minister, set up a meeting; best to keep this sort of thing out of the public eye for the time being, arrange to have him meet me at my home address 221b Baker Street. Away from the prying eyes and venomous tongues of the press." Sherlock responds.

John Watson is having a hectic week, since his speech he's been invited on no less than 44 tv shows to further discuss his wounding and treatment on return to London. He has done 26 newspaper interviews and has been asked to pose nude in a magazine. He refused the last offer of course, He doesn't mind having to do the interviews it keeps him out of the house and away from the wife. His head is still spinning from the verbal attack by Sherlock Holmes which led to the realisation that his marriage is a joke. Information he hasn't yet shared with his wife, His wife who informed him only 3 days ago that now they're both getting on a bit and John's new job as an MP pays well, maybe they should try for a baby. He honestly doesn't think his week can get anymore stressful after that, until he receives a call from Greg Lestrade insisting he meet with Sherlock Holmes to discuss his hopes for a higher standard of care for wounded soldiers.  
He better not mention my marriage again is all John can think as he prepares to meet the deputy PM at 221b Baker Street.


	4. At home with the Opposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Watson makes a house call at 221B Baker St. to talk policies

***Still can't bloody add notes! Grr! Hope this makes up for the shortness of the last chapter! Enjoy Issie x****

 

John arrives outside the dark blue door marked 221B and raps sharply, the door opens almost instantly to reveal a heavily made up older woman.  
"Ooh come in Doctor Watson sir" she says with a curtsey. "I'm Sherlock's landlady Mrs Hudson, but you can call me Martha dear, can I get you some tea? Coffee? Chamomile? Rooiboos?" She continues before she's interrupted by a deep baritone from up the stairs. "Mrs Hudson, please show John up".

As he climbs up the stairs he's greeted by the sight of Sherlock in a deep purple dress shirt and tight black jeans.  
"Good Evening John, did you find you way here alright, I didn't intrude on any plans you had with your wife tonight did I?" Sherlock says with a sly grin. "I am here to talk business with you, so I'd thank you to keep your questions about my wife or the state of my marriage to yourself Mister Holmes" spits John. Thankfully Mrs Hudson chooses that moment to pop up with an assortment of hot drinks, cake and biscuits which quickly diffuses the situation.

"John the reason I invited you here was to further discuss your time in rehabilitation following your injury in Afghanistan. I'd like to know where you feel the government could invest and improve the care that is already provided, my brother and our party are fully committed to this cause. We do however need your knowledge as a person who has passed through the system to help us identify problems." Sherlock explains.  
"Ok well I was injured in Sangin, in Helmand Province. I had gone to patch up a rifleman who had been grazed by a bullet during a firefight and was shot twice in the left shoulder. I was the only medic out on patrol that morning so I had to be recovered and patched up with a field dressing by 2 infantry soldiers. I was taken by helicopter to the hospital within our camp where I had an eight hour surgery while they tried to stop the bleeding and repair the muscle without compromising my future mobility. The decision was made to fly me home and to continue my treatment at Selly Oak. I was in the same room as 18 year old double amputees who screamed for their mothers at night. It was one of the most horrific experiences of my life, Unless you have been through it you cannot begin to comprehend it. I alienated my mother, my sister, my friends and even my wife." John explained with an air of melancholy.

" I would very much like you to help me understand John" Sherlock said genuinely.

"Ok Sherlock, you want to understand and you say your dedicated to the cause, me and my wife are visiting Selly Oak this weekend to do some volunteer work, you're very welcome to join us." John states.

"I look forward to it, John" Sherlock almost purrs.


	5. all in the name of research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run high when Sherlock accompanies John to the military hospital

*Still having technical difficulties! Thanks again to everyone who read and left feedback, Issie :) x*

 

Sherlock was waiting outside 221B when John pulled up in a honda that to be honest had seen better days.  
"Good Morning John, I thought your wife was joining us today?" Sherlock said as he climbed into the car. "Sarah's sister turned up for an unexpected visit last night with the news she's 7 months pregnant with twins and her husband has left her. So shopping for baby clothes and damning all men to hell is obviously more important to my wife than helping wounded soldiers." John said with a sigh. " Eugh wives, babies not really my area" Said Sherlock with a hint of disdain. "What is your scene then Sherlock? Girlfriends, boyfriends, a dominatrix named Kitty ??" John said with a grin, Sherlock rumbled a low chuckle before answering; "I don't really have a scene per se, its all a bit mundane to me relationships, I'm currently far too busy plotting my escape from politics".

They pull up outside the hospital, John walks towards the entrance and motions for Sherlock to follow him. They are greeted by a pretty young doctor. "Captain Watson, its a pleasure to see you again as always. I see you have brought a friend with you" greets the doctor.  
"Its lovely to be back here Molly, This is Sherlock Holmes, deputy Prime Minister Sherlock Holmes no less" John says as he catches the sparkle in Molly's eyes. "Sherlock this is Doctor Molly Hooper she's a leading physician in the treatment and recovery of IED amputees." John politely introduces as Sherlock shakes Molly's hand.

John leads Sherlock upto the higher floor where there are rows of service men sat around a group therapy room, there are amputees, double amputees and service men obviously recovering from neurosurgery, its a very melancholy scene.

"Alright boys I'm back as I previously threatened" John mock cheerily says to no reply.  
"John, why are they just sat around on their own, where are all the doctors and nurses?" Sherlock whispers.  
"Injured soldiers are now taken to the Queen Elizabeth hospital, The patients being treated here are all rehabilitation patients. Most soldiers now seek rehab in private clinics, however if you don't have the funds for that you're basically stuck here." John explains  
"And my party's plans to cut compensation for injured servicemen is basically condemning more to this" Sherlock said with a hint of shame.

"Was that a hint of compassion for those less fortunate than yourself? Be careful they'll kick you out of the Conservatives if they find out" John jibes

John starts unpacking his medical bag, and begins to check scars and prosthetic limbs to ensure everything is clean and hygienic, Sherlock following close behind watching him in awe. A strict looking woman in her 40s appears and greets John. "Sherlock this is Ella she is chief Psychologist here, why don't you go with her and she will show you the psycho-social intervention they provide here".

Sherlock follows her down to her office, its a light, bright airy room complete with leather sofas and plasma tv.  
"You treated Doctor Watson didn't you" Sherlock states  
"Very briefly, John wasn't very open to counselling most doctors/nurses are not" Ella says in a warm voice.  
"Did you treat him for his PTSD?" Sherlock enquires  
"I cannot confirm which issues me and Doctor Watson discussed, data protection etc" Ella said firmly.  
"Doctor Watson was seriously injured in traumatic circumstances, it isn't to hard a leap to imagine you treated him for PTSD" Sherlock snipes.  
"Doctor Watson had mild night terrors and suffered some flashbacks, He saw me probably 5 times before he reported the symptoms had abated him" Ella confesses. "And you a qualified professional accepted that? Please! Bags under his eyes, the recurring slight limp, the short temper are all signs that Doctor Watson is NOT over his illness, I mean did you refer his treatment to anyone else?" Sherlock angrily spat.  
"John is a doctor himself as is his wife I think they are more than qualified to make decisions about his treatment." Ella defends

"Did you ever think Doctor Kirkwood that Johns issues and PTSD triggers were issues that could not be discussed in front of his wife? And that by signing over his treatment to his wife you would create a conflict of interest that would only cause John to suppress his problems?" Sherlock finished before storming out of the room with a dramatic flair.

Sherlock returned to the top floor where he found John sat at a desk writing notes.

"Hey did you speak with Ella?"  
" Unfortunately I did, the woman is an idiot John" Sherlock says petulantly.  
"Its not polite to call people idiots Sherlock, she does the best she can with the tiny budget she has, same as Doctor Hooper that's why its vital people volunteer or raise funds, it is the only way this place will improve" John states.  
"You hungry, there's a pub just around the corner that does 2 meals for £10" John says smiling at the aghast look on Sherlock's face.

They arrive at the pub, well its more an Inn its a large rustic homely kind of place, John orders a pint of ale, Steak and Chips while Sherlock goes for a glass of water and Caeser salad.  
"If I'd of known you didn't drink I'd of made you drive" John says warmly.  
"Alcohol pollutes the brain, I like to be in control of my faculties" Sherlock says.  
They fall into an awkward silence before the shrill tone Johns Phone interrupts the silence.  
* Told Maisie she can stay with us until she finds somewhere new to live x Sarah* John excuses himself to make a call.  
* Where is she going to stay Sarah, we only have one bedroom? Well she can share our bed with me and you can have the sofa until she moves out? That's great that is Sarah just fucking great, you and your sister treating me like a dosser in my own fucking house, Excuse me John you have barely slept in our bed since you got back from Afghanistan, I'm treating you like a dosser? well you treat me like an inconvenience, you barely speak to me, you can't bare to touch me anymore, I wonder why you even bothered coming home at all John! Well don't worry Sarah I won't be coming home tonight, goodbye.- John cuts off the call and heads back inside.

"You got another drink?" Sherlock points out. "No shit, Sherlock" John grunts. " But I thought you were driving us home?" Sherlock questions. " Here you are you drive, you're not drinking anyway, you'll have to drop me at a hotel, travel lodge or a park bench first though, my wife has made it pretty clear I'm not wanted at home tonight" John shouts. "Calm down John, we can stay here tonight, I can't drive never really had to learn" Sherlock says.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't of snapped at you, I'm just so fucking sick of having the same rows with Sarah all the time, she says I've changed since I came back from Afghan, Who wouldn't change I saw kids killed infront of me, I patched up friends when there legs were hanging by threads, I got shot trying to save a guy in my regiment, I spent everyday in Afghan living like it was my last, and Sarah expects me to come back and be enthusiastic about what colour we should paint the lounge, or being dragged to her friends dinner parties and constantly being asked when we're going to have a child. Can you imagine me with a child what a joke" John rants.

"John I don't mean to be rude but why do you stay with her? You are obviously unhappy and unfulfilled would it not be better to cut your losses and leave now?" Sherlock queried.  
"We've been together 20 years, Married 11. She stood by me when I left medical school and joined the army, she was there for my sister when our parents were killed in 2003 and I was in Iraq I promised her after Iraq I wouldn't do another tour, I've done 3 since then and she still selflessly stood by me. How could I just leave her" John said frustrated.  
"Its your funeral John, and at the risk of you smacking me again how long do you think it will be before she finds out about the homosexual feelings you're trying to ignore" Sherlock points out.

"For fucks sake Sherlock I am NOT gay! Jesus Christ stuff happened in Afghanistan, blame it on boredom, adrenaline or sheer fucking relief at being alive, all of us there had female partners" John says with a sigh.

"What about the stuff that has happened since you were back in London, the gay porn you seek out on the internet, the lack of sexual interest in your wife, the completely filthy dreams you have about me" Sherlock points out

"You can't just make guesses about peoples lives Sherlock" John angrily whispers to him

"I told you last time I don't guess, I deduce; You keep a tight grip on your iphone, you have a password on your media files folder you're obviously hiding porn, you've been with your wife many years she obviously knows you watch porn by now and she has probably watched some with you; so why would you hide it? Because its gay porn Clearly.  
And as for the filthy dreams about me, you stare at me when you think I'm not looking, when you speak to me you focus on my lips and your eyes keep falling to my crotch and arse; I'm glad you appreciate the tight jeans by the way" Sherlock deduced.

"You really do talk Shiiii" John starts before he is cut off by a slender fingered hand groping at his half hard prick.  
"What the fuck are you doing, Sherlock?" John questions breath ragged

"Just beginning to prove a point" Sherlock whispers huskily" "Go and get a room and I will show you just how correct my deductions are, and without sounding arrogant I'll make some of those dreams come true" Sherlock whispers breath hot in John's ear.

John leaves the table sharply, Sherlock slumps back already planning how to get home when John arrives back jangling a room key at him.

"Come on Deputy Prime Minister, I want to see just how correct that last statement you made is" John says leaning over Sherlock.

They exit the bar and head towards the their room for the night...


	6. Electronic Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Politics everyone knows who your shagging!

Hi guys Thanks for all who read & left feedback I love you all! This is just a mini-fill the next few chapters are going to be much longer as we delve into J/S and possibly find out just how well Mycroft & Lestrade knew each other at Uni ;D Issie xx

 

To: M.Holmes@uk.gov  
From: J.A.Ford-Homes.gov.uk  
Subject: Detail 221

As of 8pm this evening S.H. & J.W. Appear to be residing in room 102 of the Olde Oak Tavern, approx 5 miles outside of Birmingham city centre. One security team are shadowing their movements, no reports of press in the area.

Jayne A. Ford-Holmes  
Defence Secretary  
Conservative Party HQ  
Westminster  
London

To: J.A.Ford-Holmes@gov.uk  
From: M.Holmes@gov.uk  
Subject: Detail 221

Thank you for the update, keep the security team there overnight, we cannot risk my brother and JW being seen together until we have announced our party's are working together, And I hardly have to tell you the press would have a field day if 2 male opposing MPs were spotted leaving the same hotel room.  
I fear we may have to plan and upgrade my brothers security detail to level 3.  
-Mycroft

To: G.Lestrade@gov.uk  
From: S.Donovan@gov.uk  
Subject: JW visit

Hi Greg,  
John was accompanied to the military hospital by S.H., they spent all day there liaising with residents and medical staff before leaving at approx 6pm. They must have an. awful lot to discuss as I've just been informed via the opposition's security detail that they are currently sharing a hotel room! Can't say I'm surprised John was in the army and SH went to an all boys private school these things occur all the time in those institutions. ;D  
Sally.

To: S.Donovan@gov.uk  
From: G.Lestrade@gov.uk  
Subject: I'm going to kill him!

Ms Donovan do I need to stress just how politically incorrect the last sentence of your email was!  
As for the matter of John & SH, we need to liaise with the opposition leader ASAP, I feel were going to have to make our plans public incase J&S have gone upstairs for more than a debate on the healthcare reforms. Call in the PR firm we need a good spin on this, JW is our golden boy. Can't have the public knowing he's sleeping with the enemy, him being a married man and all that.  
Greg

To: G.Lestrade@gov.uk  
From: S.Donovan@gov.uk  
Subject: Meeting

Apologies for my poor attempt at humour! We've managed to schedule a meeting between yourself and the PM at Downing Street tomorrow morning 6:15am, A car will be waiting and you will be taken into downing street via the rear entrance.  
Sally

To: S.Donovan@gov.uk  
From: G.Lestrade@gov.uk  
Subject: 6AM!!!

6am bloody hell Mycroft never changes, he was always up with the lark that one, thank you for organising the meeting so promptly. I will see you tomorrow after my meeting with Mycroft, I also need you to schedule me a meeting with John Watson ASAP!.  
Greg.

Text to: J.Watson  
From: Greg.Lestrade  
I could cut your fucking balls off! If your wife doesn't beat me to it. Call me as soon as you get this!  
Greg

Text to: Sherlock Holmes  
From: Mycroft Holmes  
If having carnal relations with a member of the opposition is all part of your master plan to escape politics it will not work little brother. I've been covering up your indiscretions since nursery school.  
Good Evening  
Mycroft


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock inside 'That hotel room'

John and Sherlock made their way to the rented room that in hindsight John probably shouldn't of paid for on his credit card. Sherlock deftly unlocked the door and held it open for John to enter. The walk to the hotel room seemed to have sobered some of John's desires, Not Sherlock's however he had a point to make and he is never wrong. He closed the door behind himself leaning on it and grabbed John by the waist and pulled him flush against him so the shorter man could feel his hardening prick.

"So here we are John, Sherlock says whilst slowly grinding against the seemingly hesitant shorter man, We can either do what we came her to do or you can change your mind, throw me out and spend the night wanking over thoughts of what could of been" He whispers before capturing John's mouth in a filthy kiss.  
"Oh god, do you have any idea how fucking hot you are when you speak filthy, that voice jesus you'd make a fortune working a sex line" John gasps out before attacking Sherlock's mouth with a fervour he hasn't shown since he was a teenager. Sherlock moves his hands to grasp John's arse before thrusting harder against the shorter man. " Sex line operative? Funnily enough that career never crossed my mind, but since you like me talking filthy; I want to feel you John, taste you, I want to feel your prick throb and twitch as I take you in my mouth, I want you to watch as my lips stretch and my cheeks hollow around your fat prick, I want to feel your hands gripping my hair as you thrust hard and fast into my hot mouth.." Sherlock says before being cut off by John dragging him away from the door to the four poster bed.  
"Get naked now" John orders as he hurriedly starts stripping himself.  
Sherlock takes his time getting undressed, removing layers to reveal almost perfect seemingly untouched milky white skin, John groans and starts roughly fisting his cock as he watches Sherlock remove the black silk boxers to reveal his blood dark heavy cock. "Well well Doctor Watson, I see why your so short in stature you obviously gained extra inches elsewhere" Sherlock rumbles before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He beckons John over to stand infront of him, he strokes Johns thighs and buttocks, before moving to take hold of the Doctors very large, very hard prick. He gives it a couple of tentative strokes before gripping the base and licking at the head, delicate little tongue flicks before moving to lick up the length of the shaft, he takes the head into his hot mouth and looks up to meet the doctors eyes. John let's out a filthy moan and throws his head back. He takes Johns hand and places it in his dark curls, Johns fingers tangle in the taller mans hair as he sucks harder and takes him deeper. " Fuck Sherlock, if u keep doing this I'm going to cum in your mouth" John pants. Sherlock moans around his cock and starts sucking faster head bobbing, reaching down to stroke himself in time with John's thrusts into his mouth. He hears John gasp, sees his muscles tighten and feels his prick throb, John tries to extricate himself from Sherlock's mouth but Sherlock just sucks deeper, until he feels John's hot cum flood his mouth, he swallows everything offered and cleans the flaccid cock with his tongue. He lies back on the bed and starts to stroke himself harder, thrusting into his hand, he feels rather than sees John knocking his hand away. "Let me, I wanna see you cum, I wanna watch your cock spurt, cum for me Sherlock cum for me" John says his hand moving furiously along Sherlock's shaft. Sherlock comes with a deep groan, spilling his seed all over Johns hand and his stomach.

They both lie back on the bed, trying to slow their heart rates down. "If I still smoked, I'd of lit one up now" Sherlock said warmly. "No you bloody wouldn't, Doctors orders!" John joked. They were interrupted by the bleeping of their respective phones, Sherlock got out of bed, put his silk pants on located both his phone and Johns picked them up, throwing Johns towards his relaxed form on the bed alongside with Johns pants.

"Shit, Fuck we must of been seen, Greg knows where we are, everyone must know what we've done, Fuck" John said panic stricken.  
"John calm down, the security detail will of reported to my brother where we are and someone from the security team will have passed on the info to Greg, They only know were in the same hotel room and if by some amazing chance they know what we've just done, Greg and Mycroft wouldn't dare risk anyone knowing for political and personal reasons" Sherlock said reassuringly.

"Personal reasons?" John enquired  
"Oh you really are new to politics if you don't know about my brother's past history with your party leader, They were at Oxford together and spent 2 out of the 3 years fucking each other senseless" Sherlock said wickedly.  
"Fuck Off, your making this up" John interjected.

"I can assure you I am not, Me and father went to visit Mycroft at Oxford one halloween for his birthday, and upon entering his rooms we found Greg Lestrade giving him a 'birthday present' over the kitchen table, Father nearly shit a brick" Sherlock chuckled

"What happened?" John asked.  
"Father dragged me back to the car and we went home without a word, he made me swear not to say a word to mummy, the next time Mycroft came home father informed him he would be marrying Jayne Ford that week, Mycroft obeyed of course and Jayne went to live at Oxford with him, he never mentioned Greg again, I was only reminded of this incident when Greg arrested me in 2003" Sherlock said matter of factly.

"Well I never, wait you were arrested what did you do?" John asked jaw open in wonder.

"Petty theft, Public Order Offence, Soliciting for Business. Possession of a class A drug and Indecent Behaviour in public" Sherlock reeled off

"Your bull-shitting me, you were a junkie rent boy? Pull the other one Sherlock" John snorted.

"I can assure you its all true, I have the arrest record at home, Mycroft made it disappear, then he made me disappear for a while anyway, Before you start I don't need your pity or your counselling" Sherlock said blankly.

"You weren't going to get any pity from me, I was sweating my arse off carrying 115lbs of army kit around the desert with me in 2003, In fact I think I deserve some sympathy" John joked.

"John, go to sleep we can discuss your sympathy in the morning, unless you skip out in the middle of the night. They're planning on announcing were working together tomorrow so were in for a couple of weeks smiling to the press and going on awful tv shows so tonight I'd suggest you sleep." Sherlock said.

He hears the gentle snores from John and carefully gets out of the bed making sure not to wake him, He fires up his laptop and sends a quick email.

To: M.Holmes@gov.uk  
From: SherlockHolmes.@memail.co.uk   
Subject: Lay of the biscuits

Hello Brother,  
Speaking of indiscretions did I ever tell you about that time me and father found you and Greg Lestrade participating in 'carnal relations' on the kitchen table of your student flat? No, Oh that's right it was Dr. Watson I told. I need all the information you have on Sarah Sawyer-Watson ASAP.

To:SherlockHolmes@memail.co.uk  
From: M.Holmes@gov.uk  
Subject: Not rising to your immaturity

Little brother I will have all the information you requested sent to you ASAP, I'll be sure to include snaps of hers and Johns 'happy day' for you to browse.  
I fail to remember you or father ever coming to visit me at Oxford.   
I'll be sure to tell Mummy your entertaining the idea of becoming an adult chatline worker.  
P.S. Rinse your mouth out.  
Mycroft.

That fucking interfering bastard has bugged the place, Sherlock thinks before heading off to shower, sticking his middle finger up at every nook and cranny he thinks there could be a camera.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.

* 3 chapters in one night 'I am on fire' :) Enjoy my lovelies, Issie xx

 

When John re-awoke it was to the beeping alerting him to a new text:  
Sorry about last night, shouldn't of spoken to you like I did. Maisie has gone back home now so its just us two again. Love You X Sarah

Then the guilt hits him like a brick to the face. He slid out of the bed dressed quickly and quietly and made his way to the door, He left a fifty pound note on the table along with a note for Sherlock that simply read the word 'Sorry'. He got into his car, started it up, switched his mobile on speaker and called Greg.

"Greg, its John sorry to call you so early I got your text last night" John starts. "Oh too busy to call me back before now where you?, What the fuck were you thinking spending the night with Sherlock Twatting Holmes?! Greg rants "Look Greg its not what you think, we had a couple of drinks after visiting the hospital and decided to get a room rather than risk driving home" John lies "You better not be lying to me John, I've had to face a 6am meeting with Mycroft because of this, He's announcing an official inquiry into the healthcare for injured servicemen you and Sherlock are to lead that inquiry, which means for the next few months you and he are going to be working side by side everyday, I can't have anything jeopardising the inquiry and I mean anything, the last thing anybody needs is a scandal in the press. Greg carries on ranting. "I completely understand, You have my word nothing will jeopardise the inquiry, my relationship with Sherlock Holmes is purely a work relationship" John lies again "Good, I'll see you at my office tomorrow, Goodbye" Greg says as he hangs up.

When Sherlock awakes he finds the bed next to him empty, he gets up and starts dressing trying to ignore the tugging he feels in his chest, He locates his clothes, packs up his laptop and makes his way to the door he's just about to exit when he notices the money on the side, He picks it up and spots the note 'Sorry', Sherlock feels sick to his stomach, he hasn't woken up to an empty bed and a crumpled note since his cocaine days, he pockets the written note and leaves the fifty in the room before slamming the door behind himself.

He gets halfway down the road when a familiar black car pulls up, he climbs in without hesitation. "Hello Jayne, long time no see. Shouldn't you be overseeing national security instead of doing my brothers lackey work" Sherlock bites.  
"Charming as always Sherlock, usually people are very pleasant after an illicit night of sex, orgasm causes the brain to release dopamine and people get a natural high. Your pleasure sensors must be numb from all that cocaine you took" Jayne bites back. Sherlock rolls his eyes and settles back into his seat.

"I've been sent here to inform you, that at 7:45am this morning, your brother and the leader of the opposition announced a joint inquiry into the healthcare available to injured soldiers. Yourself and Doctor Watson will be conducting this inquiry and you have both been excused from parliamentary duties until the inquiry is complete and a report published." Jayne instructs him. "I trust this is alright with you"

" You asking me that is completely redundant, we both know my opinion means nothing when it comes to Mycroft and politics." Sherlock says resigning himself to his fate.

"Good you understand, You and Doctor Watson are scheduled to appear on Question Time tomorrow evening. We would like you to prepare what you are both going to say so I have scheduled a 3 hour meeting tomorrow morning between you and Dr. Watson at his home address so you can go over what to say, and plan some more fact finding trips." Jayne carries on almost robotically.

"Question Time, sounds scintillating!" Sherlock jibes.

"Oh I almost forgot, Here is the information you requested about one ' Sarah Marie Sawyer-Watson' or Dr. Sawyer as I believe she's more commonly known. Jayne says handing over the thick file.

 

They pull up outside 221B Baker Street a few hours later, Sherlock grabs for the door handle, pausing to kiss Jayne on the cheek. "Before you leave Jayne, humour me, remind me how much you got from Mycroft in the divorce?" Sherlock says almost gleefully. Jayne rolls her eyes before stating, "The townhouse in Belgravia, The Villa in Sardinia, The Duplex in Manhattan, £9 million Sterling and your brothers collection of antique umbrellas, which I took great pleasure in donating to local charity shops" She says before waving Sherlock off with a grin.

Sherlock enters 221B and waits for the tea and cake hurricane that is Mrs. Hudson to start fussing, he's not disappointed...

John arrives home to find a note on the kitchen table from Sarah: 'Just popped to Sainsbury's to get us something for supper, back soon x S' He heads towards the shower stripping his clothes off as he goes.   
The hot water feels amazing against his skin, he can't shake thoughts of last night with Sherlock Holmes; The news he'll have to be working closely with him for the next few months has him feeling a mixture of nervous and excited. A certain part of his body seems to be very excited at the prospect of working with Sherlock Holmes and he can't resist stroking himself to orgasm in the shower to thoughts of Sherlock.

He's just redressing when he hears his wife's voice call him from the lounge. "John, you home yet?" "Yeah I'm on my way down" he calls climbing down the stairs to greet her. He kisses her on the cheek as she wraps her arms around him. "I'm sorry for last night John honestly, its just I'd spent all day having to buy Maisie things for the babies cos she told me he'd left her with nothing, I was really stressed, she took me for a fool anyway she was gone when I woke this morning she just left a note saying sorry, Does she not understand that's worse than her not facing me, she just took the cowards way out, thanks for last nite Sarah but I've got what I wanted so I'm gonna sneak off and leave you a shitty little note that I've scrawled sorry on to." Sarah said unhappily.  
It suddenly struck John that what he did this morning was wrong, how did Sherlock feel when he woke up to a shitty sorry note. Oh you stupid stupid man John, he confessed to you last night he'd been arrested for soliciting himself, then you fuck off leaving him. £50 and a sorry note, FUCK. John suddenly was feeling very anxious about seeing Sherlock in the morning.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John returns to his wife after his night with Sherlock...

*** Thanks to all who read and gave feedback, it really inspires me to keep going with this story :). Am a bit snowed under with assignment deadlines atm so mite have to wait 2 weeks before I post the next chapter *sorry*! Thanks again and enjoy Issie xx ****

 

Sarah and John dine together and consume more wine than any doctor worth their salt would advise before heading off to bed. John makes quick work of undressing and quickly gets in to bed, the events of the last few days exhausting him. When Sarah exits the bathroom its clear that sleep is the last thing on her mind. She has refreshed her lipstick and blusher has shaken her hair loose and is wearing a black silk baby doll nightie, black lace knickers and stockings. She walks purposefully over to the bed throws the sheet back and straddles John. "Sarah what are you doing, I'm trying to sleep" John asks mildly irritated.   
"I thought it would be pretty obvious what I'm doing John, Having Maisie here made me realise I want a child, I've done a test I'm ovulating right now, come on John get me pregnant" Sarah huskily whispers while placing delicate kisses along her husbands collarbones.  
John grips her wrists tightly (too tightly) and she freezes.  
"How do you suppose we make a baby Sarah, we haven't had sex since I came back from Afghanistan" John barks at her. She snatches her wrists free from his grip before replying. "You had no problems coming down my throat last week John, until you realised you'd just been intimate with me and freaked out. You left me on my knees like a 50 pence whore" Sarah shouts.  
"Do you know I had a feeling your impotence wasn't PTSD related, all your other symptoms improved. Its me isn't it you don't find me attractive do you?" Sarah finishes voice breaking.  
John wants to scream back that she was right, right about everything he wants to tell her about the amazing sex he had the night before, he wants to tell her about the men in Afghanistan, but he loses his bottle looking into the face of the woman who had spent most of her life by his side supporting him and he just can't shatter her world. "Of course its not you, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Sarah Watson. Its me I'm afraid I'll freak out or get a flashback halfway through making love to you, I couldn't handle that" John lies.  
"These are all perfectly rational fears John, but you can't spend the rest of your life avoiding intimacy on the off chance you might get a flashback and psychologically begin to link the two" Sarah gently explains, all the anger now removed from her voice. "You need to tell me your fears John, I'm not psychic! Come on we'll go slow and we can stop anytime you like okay" Sarah reassures him.  
"Okay" John replies before lying back and letting Sarah try to arouse him. He feels her lips move over his hip bones and towards his still flaccid cock. He closes his eyes and thoughts of the night before and Sherlock's perfect lips stretched over his thick cock fill his mind. It doesn't take long before he is fully hard in Sarah's mouth. She ceases sucking him and he feels her whole body move to straddle him once again before she sinks down on him; her hot tightness enveloping his hard prick. She is slowly riding his hard prick whilst kissing his mouth, John responds almost out of basic instinct, still lost in the fantasy playing out in his head as he imagines Sherlock straddling his hard prick, Sherlock riding him while he kissed him desperately, Sherlock screaming and writhing on top off him before coming all over himself with John's name on his lips. That sent him over the edge and he was thrusting up almost violently into Sarah, her screams of pleasure filled the room and with seven more thrusts John ejaculated deep inside her.

After a few minutes Sarah climbs off John almost wincing at the movement before moving to snuggle with the man who was lying almost frozen on the bed. "See no flashbacks, just a fantastic shag as always mr watson, I'd forgotten how much I loved riding you" Sarah said smiling as she kisses John goodnight.

He lies there for what seems an eternity before Sarah finally peacefully doses off. He quietly makes his way to the bathroom, locks the door behind him and begins to weep. Weeping for the realisation his marriage is over, that he has betrayed his wife and can't stop replaying the events of the night before. His head begins to spin, he feels dizzy, stifled he needs air. He dresses quickly and leaves the flat quietly.

He walks around the streets of London for almost an hour before he stops to see where he is. He nearly sinks to his knees with shock when he reads the street sign 'Baker Street'.

He soon spots the deep blue door numbered 221B where he had been last week, Sherlock's home. He couldn't knock on at this time of the night though, Sherlock had a live in housekeeper Martha, he couldn't disturb her. John turns on his heel resigning himself to walking home, getting in bed next to his sleeping wife and forgetting all about his night with Sherlock Holmes when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

Come on up and you can tell me what is so fascinating about my front door, seeing as you have spent the last 17 minutes staring at it intently. -S.H.

John quickly turned around to see Sherlock sat in the window of the upper floor sitting room, in what appeared to be a silk robe.  
He makes his way over to the house, instinctively catching the keys that are thrown to him from the man in the silk robe at the upstairs window.


End file.
